Ace of Spades
by Stargazer-Lillies
Summary: I never really thought much about Ace Merrill and he never really talked much to me, until a couple months ago. It all started as a wonderfully naive vengeance plan...and turned out to be something I could never have dreamed of...
1. Invisible

Ace of Spades

**Chapter 1: Invisible**

**By: StargazerLillies**

**Author's Note: Inspired by the Stand by Me-esque forest near my house. I can't believe I'm writing this! Yay!**

**Rating: T (some swearing, intimacy but nothing dirty)**

Ace Merrill is not a guy I ever thought would talk to me. Sure, we grew up together, but Castle Rock is a small town. It's hard to say when he developed his sense of danger, because I seem to remember him sneaking a smoke in the bathroom in the 3rd Grade, and spray painting the walls of the school in Grade 4.

He's lived across the street from me my whole life. Does that mean anything? Not really. Of course, I did witness his father beat the shit out of him a lot. That's really why he turned out to be such an asshole. He toughened up, because his father was one. Now, his father resides in a penitentiary somewhere, and will be for along time.

Somehow he became the leader of the Cobras. The Cobras are the most feared gang in all of Castle Rock and the surrounding area. Me? I'm nobody. Really, I'm nobody. I'm not popular, I'm not bad and I'm not a nerd. I'm pretty much invisible, and I like it that way. I've never had a boyfriend, or any real friends. I observe.

I never really thought much about Ace Merrill and he never really talked much to me, until a couple months ago.

I was sitting at my desk in English class when "Eyeball" Chambers strolled into class late. Now, this was a surprise to me, because he usually doesn't even come to class. Along behind him smelling of smoke and car oil was Mr. Merrill, strawberry blonde hair slicked back, with a smug smile on his face. I knew something was going on. The teacher knew something was going on. Hey, even Joey Anderson, who was taking a nap in the class, was dreaming that something was going on. That was when the fire alarm rang. That's it? I thought. Not very original.

In fact, it wasn't very original at all. The Cobras had pulled the fire alarm a total of 57 times this year. 45 times of them still unproved. They had never come to class though. Why would they come to class? That's when I saw it.

Everyone had left the classroom but me, Ace and Eyeball. They had switched the names on everyone's test around on Mrs. Stevens' desk. Of course, thinking I was invisible I stood there wide eyed, staring at the whole thing. Ace looked up.

"Well if it isn't Mary Ann Quinlan?" He said smoothly.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. He's Ace Merrill

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 2: He's Ace Merrill…**

**By: Stargazer-Lillies**

**Rating: T**

**Author's Note: I realize this may have some slight anachronisms in it but I'll try my hardest **

I looked behind me. No, I was the only Mary Ann Quinlan in the room. Shit. Why did he know my name?

"Why are you here?" Eyeball said aggressively.

"Yeah." Ace said in the same smooth soft voice. "Didn't you hear? There's a fire." I looked at him strangely.

"You—"I began.

"Beat it." Ace growled. I wasn't scared of him. I'd seen him beat up kids all the time, yet I had this stupid idea that he couldn't hurt me.

"Look" I began, angry now. "I'm not a genius, ok? But, I spent all night studying last night, and I think I might have actually gotten a good mark, ok? And I don't want to have to take the test over again, because if I do, it will all disappear out of my head. It's a one time thing, you see?"

"Boo hoo" Eyeball snarled, replacing Cecil's name with his. He quickly got up and started out of the room. "I just remembered. Cecil owes me. He sat on my car." He pounded his fists together and began to leave, but not before yanking on my shirt and breathing heavily into my face.

"Be smart broad, and don't interfere with Cobra business." He grunted and ran out of the room. Ace sat there on the desk staring at a test.

"Trust me; you wouldn't have gotten a good mark on this." He said.

"And how would you know about Shakespeare?" I laughed. "You're too busy pulling fire alarms and punching kids for their milk money to come to class." He glared at me.

"Whoa. Who do you think you are?" He said sneering in my direction.

"Nobody. I'm nobody."

"Well I guess it doesn't matter what you say anyway."

"Even if it's the truth?" I asked grimacing.

"Oh, I know it's the truth. But I'm Ace Merrill." He held my face. "And you're just a nobody who prints on her Shakespeare test." He let go and sauntered out of the class. I grabbed my test hurriedly and stared at the printed words before me. Shit! I quickly replaced Jack Springfield's name with mine. Hey, if you can't stop them, why not get in on the benefits?

That day, in Science, while I was thinking about how much of an asshole Ace Merrill was, I poured two very reactive chemicals together and blew up the sink. Mr. Quaker gave me after school detention for one month. I wasn't too upset; I mean what else did I have to do? (AN: My character's starting to sound like Alison from the Breakfast Club) I mean, usually I'd go home, put on a Billie Holiday record and brood about life, but hanging out with the Cobras and Ace Merrill (who's fault it was for getting detention) sounded just peachy-keen.

I sat down at the front of the detention room and thought long and hard about absolutely nothing. Ace Merrill sat down right in front of me, glancing at me for a short period, a bitter grin on his face. Eyeball sat behind carving explicit things into the desk with his pocket knife, while various other cobras leaned, coolly against their desks. Ace was writing furiously. Now, you're allowed to do homework in detention, but Ace doing homework? God, I didn't know he could write until a couple minutes before this. He finished scribbling, folded the paper, stretched his arms out, and nonchalantly dropped the note onto my desk. I was writing out math problems at the time and the note lay on my next question. A note? Was it intended for me? I looked behind. Eyeball was currently carving something about his brother and Gordie Lachance and didn't appear to have noticed. I carefully unfolded it and read it slowly. The handwriting was messy but legible.

_You think I can't hurt you?_

_You think I can't get to you?_

_You live across the street from me._

_I'm not blind._

Huh. You're the only one. I thought.

_Meet me in the alley behind the school after detention._

_Why? Whatever you're thinking… Maybe I will, Maybe I won't._

I was confused. Ace Merrill wanted him to meet him in an alleyway because, A) He wanted to beat me up privately. B) He wants tips on how to be invisible or C) He had an aneurysm in his brain. Hmm. None of them are that likely.

The teacher stood up suddenly and spoke to the students in detention.

"I'm leaving class, for a couple minutes. I know who's in here… if anyone leaves, you'll get double your detention time" He said sternly as he walked out of the class. Suddenly all the Cobras gathered around each other. Ace and the rest trampled out of the class. I shook my head. Ace's poked through the doorway. He looked at me, and motioned for me to follow. I sighed and leaned my head back. I really didn't need two months detention.

I stood up and scurried out of the class. Why was I doing this? He was Ace Merrill. The punk kid who lived across the street.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Ace's 'Boss' Car

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 3: Ace's 'Boss' Car**

**By: Stargazer-Lillies**

**Rating: T**

**Author's Note: Stand by Me own I do not… Mary Ann refers to Ace as Ace Merrill constantly and that reminds me of Angela on my so-called life referring to Jordan as Jordan Catalano constantly…huh so influenced by TV**

I watched as the Cobras proceeded to the car in the parking lot. All except Ace. He stood in the alleyway behind the school. He lit a cigarette and breathed out a cloud of smoke. I pretended to choke.

"Hey Mary Ann" Ace said strangely with the cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"What do you want?"I asked quickly and anxiously.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, I can't just talk to people now, without wanting something?" Ace replied cockily staring at the landscape behind me.

"Well, gee Ace, we're not best buds or anything…" I turned around for a second and spotted his car. It was all souped up with a green paint finish. "That's a real boss car, you got there." (AN_: the expression boss has become part of my vocabulary) _

"You like it?" He asked staring at me.

"Yeah, I said it's real boss." He was making me uncomfortable. "Why the sudden interest in my opinion?"

"Hmm…" Ace pretended to think than walked forward to stand behind me. "Wanna go for a ride?" Did I want to go for a ride with Ace Merrill? Somehow, I thought I'd never ask myself this question. Ace, the same boy who'd kidnapped my plushies as a child (did I not mention that?), the same guy who helps Eyeball torture his brother and his brother's friends.

"What?" I said loudly.

"Just go for a ride in my 'boss' car, Mary Ann" He sat down inside and turned on the ignition. "All the cool kids are doing it." That was when I realized Ace Merrill wanted to get in my pants. Okay no, it kind of surfaced after I decided to ride with him in his 'boss' car. We began to drive.

"Why do people call you 'Ace'? I never understood that." I questioned him.

"It's sharp, it's daring. It's like the card you know- the ace of spades. I'm just an Ace." He replied smugly clutching the wheel.

"Wait an ace or an Ace?" I asked confuzzled.

"Huh?' He laughed, grinning mischievously.

"Never mind" I said grinning to myself. We reached a secluded area. At first I didn't get it. I mean I am very naïve and I admit it. We talked for a while. I actually got to know Ace Merrill.

"Do you know a lot about cars?" I asked him.

"Yeah sure, my dad used to be a mechanic, remember?"

"Oh yeah, your dad." I said, obviously a touch of disdain in my voice.

"What was that?" He said.

"Nothing" I said, looking out over the water.

"Have you ever been kissed before, Mary Ann?" Ace asked me, leaning forward. That's when I realized I was attracted to Ace Merrill. He was honestly the most handsome guy I had ever met. I had the overwhelming urge to run away.

"Ace, what are you doing?" I asked quietly. He didn't respond. "Ace—"I began but was interrupted with his lips crashing against mine. At first I felt like I should be disgusted but it was a very good kiss. Ace Merrill had kissed many girls. He was a proud man-whore.

Finally, we broke apart. He wanted to do it with me. That was a new thing for Mary Ann Quinlan.

**To Be Continued…**


	4. She Wants Me

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 4: She Wants Me**

**By: Stargazer-Lillies**

**Rating: T**

**Author's Note: I'm back! Here's where the story gets interesting:**

Ace dropped me off at my house and I stood on my porch for a long time after he sped away. He sure was a strange character. I had him pegged as your typical think-I'm- bad, get- into- your- pants, asshole type of guy. I thought I could have a little fun for once in my pathetic life. I never thought there could be more…

I walked into my house and there was my brother Jim, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"What?" I asked, pointedly.

"Ace Merrill gave you a ride home?" He asked curiously, trying to keep from laughing.

"Yeah." I said unamused. "He lives across the street"

"Ok" Jim continued. "Let's pretend Ace actually wanted to give you a ride home, which I find unlikely, but it happened, so… "

"Get to the point." I said angrily, walking towards the kitchen to get a glass of milk.

"Ace doesn't even go home anymore. He's too busy robbing convenience stores and p…"

"Punching kids for their milk money…I know…" I finished his sentence then pulled the milk carton out of the fridge. "Hey…milk money" I pointed to the carton. "Milk? Coincidence? I think not…never mind"

"So why was Merrill giving you a ride home, huh?" He asked leaning on the counter while I poured my milk.

"I'm not clear on that yet… but I think he wants me." I said nodding at Jim.

"Stupid fing asshole"

"Jim? Language…please." I said eyes wide open, and took a gulp of milk.

"I'll kill that son-of a bitch I swear…" He pulled out a pocket knife and stuck it in the wall. "If he goes near my little sister again…" Jim's greasy black hair clung to his forehead as his face clenched up with rage.

"Whoa! What's with the willful destruction of our property Jim?" I asked him, hurriedly. "And where did you get that knife?"

"I can take him, you know." Jim said pacing across the kitchen. "Even without a knife." He continued. "Remember that time he stole my hat, and I kicked his ass?"

"Jim, you were both five and it wasn't a hat it was a plastic army figurine."

"So?" He shrugged, aggravatingly. "What's changed since we were five?"

"Gee, I don't know." I said, sarcastically. "Maybe, Ace has become a gang leader? Filled out a little bit?" I sighed. "Just relax Jim, okay? I can handle this myself."

"You don't _like _him, do you?" He asked, repulsed.

"No." I answered quickly, doubting myself. "But, he's alright looking, and what's the harm in having a little fun?"

"No!" Jim yelled. "There will be no having fun!" He yelled, freaking out. I laughed, and took the rest of my milk to my room and patted him on the shoulder, comforting him.

The sound of Billie Holiday's' Don't Explain' floated through the house.

**The Next Day…**

I awoke to the sound of birds chirping in my window. Climbing out of my bed, I tripped over the many records I had lying on the floor I stubbed my toe on the Elvis record Jim had gotten me for Christmas. (It really hurt). I got ready for school, ate breakfast, and bribed Jim to drive me to school. I walked down the hallway.

Ace Merrill stood against his locker, one foot up against it, defiantly, doing his best James Dean impression. I walked by him, trying hard not to look, but he noticed me, and smirked. He pulled me towards him, and I looked down. He pulled my chin up and looked at me.

"Now, now, princess?" He said with a sly grin. "Are you avoiding me?" I decided to play along.

"No, Ace." I said obviously faking flirting with him. "It's just… I'm afraid if I look at you… I'll just have to take my clothes off, right here and now…" The Cobras hanging around him laughed and he let me out of his grip.

"What's the matter, Ace?" I asked, pouting. "You don't want to ravage me in such a public place?" I winked. He glared for a couple seconds, then smirked again, when he saw the amused expression on my face.

"Mary Ann, Mary Ann…" He said quietly. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into." He then crashed his lips on to mine…diving his tongue into my mouth. The worst thing is, I didn't fight back. I didn't respond, but I didn't fight back. I hate when I'm not in control, so I pushed him away a bit. He pulled back, smiling.

"Run along, Mary Ann" He told me, playing with a piece of my hair. I scoffed, and walked towards my locker.

"She wants me." Ace said to the Cobras behind me. As much as I hated him, I couldn't get that out of my head. Maybe it was true.

**To be Continued...**


	5. The Floodlight Plan

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 5: The Floodlight Plan**

**By: Stargazer- Lillies**

**Rating: T**

**A/N: Why isn't real life more like TV? Minus the dead body-ness… I swear this is not a Mary Sue! If you weren't gong to accuse me of that than forget I said anything…**

It was lunch time so all the students, including I, hurried to the cafeteria. Mmmm… today they were serving Mystery Meatballs, with Mystery Gloop all over them! I waited in line patiently, believe me I wasn't in a hurry to ingest this stuff. That's when Ace Merrill and the Cobras made their way into the room. Ace had his arm around two known sluts- Natalie Fairweather and Louise Freemeyer… Now I wasn't one who usually believed gossip or anything, but my new found hormonal driven feelings for Ace Merrill had I think lead me to take anything negatively said about these two girls as gospel. However, they did dress like whores… (Bows head in shame)

Ace Merrill, the two (coughs), and the Cobras sat at a table in the corner. I was surprised they even came into the cafeteria. I mean the alleyway out back was just as good a place as any to make out, grope each other, and vandalize school property. Besides, they couldn't even smoke inside…

I received my, whatever the heck that was, and I sat down at a table near the window, poking my gloop and giggling like a little girl. I looked outside at the general store across the street. How interesting I thought sarcastically, wondering why I hadn't died of boredom, after growing up in this town. It was then that it came to me…so clear… if light bulbs actually appeared above your head, this one would be a floodlight. Ace Merrill thought he could have any girl he wanted, any time. I wasn't gonna deny that he was hot, but I knew he was an asshole. It was then that I naively took on my own personal mission of teaching Ace Merrill a lesson…sometimes I look back and I laugh at myself.

I stood up and triumphantly walked over to the Cobras table, abandoning my, er- lunch. The Cobras stared at me shocked as I sat down in front of Ace, leaned back in my chair and gave him a look that said I had something planned. He was too busy kissing both girls to notice. (See? What did I tell you?) He looked up and saw me sitting there, and shooed the girls away. He looked at me confused.

"What do you want?" He said, unthreateningly.

"Oh… nothing." I said looking around the room, casually.

"Really" He smirked, licking his lips "Then why are you here?"

"Well," I started, hatching my evil plan. "you're right- I do want you.

"Huh" He said his smirking getting bigger.

"Yeah." I said in complete serious-ness. "Just wanted to be near you." I stood up and walked away, leaving Ace Merrill completely confused. I continued out of the cafeteria and down the hall to where Natalie and Louise were leaning against the wall.

"We don't like you." Louise said immediately when she saw me.

"Yeah.' Natalie affirmed, stepping closer. "Do you really think you can still Ace Merrill away from of us and get away with it?" I laughed.

"Has it ever occurred to you that Ace is using you?" I said brilliantly. "He uses every girl he meets." I continued. "I'm not trying to steal you away from him- he's treating you guys like shit- that's what it is."

"Whatever" Natalie said defiantly and glared at me, but Louise seemed to follow.

"You want to help me get back at him, Louise?" I said, smiling broadly. She briefly glanced at Natalie who was looking at her in horror.

"Yes" She said, stepping away from Natalie and walking away from me.

"I have a plan" I said, putting my arm around her shoulder. "Ace Merrill won't know what hit him…"

"What's your name, again?" She asked.

"Mary Ann" I said triumphantly. "Mary Ann."

Little did I know how much my plan would work, and how differently I would soon see Ace Merrill in such a short time…

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
